To Find a New Home
by RandomMW
Summary: Finding an abused Harry Potter, someone else decides to take him in and raise him.
1. Chapter 1

* This is a spoof of Harry Potter abuse stories. In no way am I trying to make fun of abuse at all. This is a story that makes fun of the unrealistic abuse Harry Potter stories. I've been reading Potion and Snitches stories (and some are really awesome, don't get me wrong) and other Harry gets adopted stories and one of the things I noticed is how unrealistic the abuse is. Either Four-year-old Harry goes two weeks with no food after a severe beating, or he is starved Every. Single. Day. and he still has the energy to take on every single chore in the house, and then get a nightly beating. I am aware there are children in real life who go through bad abuse, but I feel the portrayal in these fanfictions get it wrong. I will stop writing this if someone feels I am making fun of abuse though. I do not want to offend anyone. I just find those stories really annoying when I just want to read a good Harry gets adopted story. I don't have the skill for that, so I read others works. Can't promise that this is a good story either. It's just something I'm writing until I come up with a real Harry Potter fanfiction story. I'm not the best writer. I just write for fun.

* * *

Harry James Potter trembled in fear as he stared up at his uncle. Once again, all he did was make the mistake that most normal children made. However, his aunt and uncle had no tolerance when it came to him. All he had to do was cough too loudly at times, and they would hurt him. All he'd done was accidentally spill a cup of juice on the table. If Dudley, his cousin had done so, it would be okay. Since it was Harry, he would be in big trouble.

Harry glanced over at his cousin, he had a huge grin on his face. He was already laughing in preparation for the pain Harry would recieve in a moment. His blue eyes were watering as he sniggered. Harry flinched as he felt his uncle grabbed a fistful of his black hair, and he was suddenly lifted into the hair. Harry didn't scream, though he was only five-years-old. He'd been trained years ago not to scream during a beating though that would be impossible for most children his age. Green eyes met blue as Uncle Vernon glared right into Harry's eyes while holding up in the air by his hair.

"How dare you spill juice on the table!" Uncle Vernon snapped a glob of spit landed on Harry's right cheek.

Harry was suddenly dropped to the group where he landed on his hands and knees. He suppressed a sob as he felt himself lifted again, only this time by his arm. He was smacked hard across the face, and then he was slapped again. His uncle hit his face ten times before he seemed to be satisfied. Harry still did not cry because he had steel emotions. Not even being beaten brutally could make him crack. After all, he was taught that he couldn't, or else it would be worse.

The beating wasn't done yet. His uncle had his pants pulled down and he began smacking him hard on his bare bottom. This went on for an entire hour. By the point, Dudley was bored by the beatings, and he was in the living-room watching the telly. Aunt Petunia was outside doing the laundry. Uncle Vernon's hand was so strong that smack a bare bottom for an hour didn't even hurt. Harry still did not cry or scream though even Rambo would crack from the kind of beating he was receiving. He stood perfectly stood and took in the beating though he was screaming inside.

Finally, he was done and Harry thought that now he could into the cupboard and release the sobs dying to come out. Unfortuantely, Aunt Petunia came back into the kitchen, and told him he must do his chores. If he didn't, he wouldn't get any meals for a week. His first task was to clean up the spilled juice, and then he had to sweep and mop the floors, do the dishes, vacuum the floors, clean the loo, cut the grass, and then start preparing lunch. All of it had to be done perfectly, and he wasn't allowed to be late for lunch prep.

Feeling sad, Harry began his morning chores.

* * *

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and so he wasn't allowed to eat lunch. He was given another hour-long spanking, and then his uncle forced him to place his hand on the table.

"I am going to hit your hand as hard as I can with this hammer," his uncle told him. "If you scream, you'll get another."

Harry began breathing fast as he stared at his uncle feeling completely terrified. He knew better than to move his hand. His uncle raised the hammer and then slammed it down on the small boys fingers. All the pent up emotions from that morning was finally released in a blood curling scream. His uncle yelled at him to shut up and then he hit him with the hammer again. For the third time that day, he was given an hour long spanking.

He was then shoved into the cupboard and was told he wasn't allowed out for the rest of the week, not even to use the bathroom. He was given a pitcher of water, and a bucket to go in. Harry finally collapsed to the ground sobbing. He wanted out of here. He wanted away from the beatings that for some reason never killed him as they would harm even the toughest adult. Harry was stronger than most people though and it was why at the tender age of five he could be beaten for hours without even shedding a tear.

What Harry didn't know what that someone was watching him. Someone who would save him, and he wouldn't even be affected by the abuse. He would be a happy go lucky child despite the brutal abuse he got Every. Single. Day.


	2. New Years

Harry jumped up and down excitedly. It was New Years Eve, and his aunt and uncle were letting both him and Dudley stay up until midnight that year. He wondered if he would even be able to stay awake for that long. He didn't think he'd ever been awake past seven-thirty. His bedtime was usually before seven, even when he was a very good boy!

He had an extra skip in his step that day while he did his chores. It was just going to be the four of them. By the sounds of it, they were going to watch several movies on the telly until close to midnight. All four of them would count down together. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was part of a family. The best part was, no one yelled at him that day! He spilled juice on the floor by accident, but no one said a word. His aunt just handed him the mop, and he quickly cleaned it up.

"Can I have some snacks too?" Harry asked Aunt Petunia as she began making some popcorn later that day.

"Well, why wouldn't you?" She snapped at him. "You really are stupid aren't you? You'd better not be trying to ruin tonight. We want to celebrate together as a family!"

Harry stared at her feeling stung. She'd been so nice to him all day. He just wanted to make sure it was okay to eat the snacks. Sometimes if they were nice enough to let him join them for family activities, he wasn't allowed to eat the snacks. The only times he ate popcorn was when Dudley made a mess. Usually, it was he Harry, who had to clean it up and he would sneak a few pieces.

"Go in the living room, and stop trying to ruin tonight!" Aunt Petunia snapped.

Harry nodded and then went into the living room where his uncle and cousin were. They were playing checkers while watching some cartoon on the telly. Dudley was eating from a bowl of popcorn that his aunt made specifically for him. Harry wished he could play too, but instead, he sat down on the floor. He was just happy that he could watch a cartoon. It was very rare that he was allowed to.

"Harry," his uncle said after a while.

Harry sat up in shock. His uncle mostly called him boy, freak, burden, or a thing. He very rarely used his name.

"Want to play a game?"

Was he dreaming? Harry stood up and then began jumping up and down. His uncle wanted to play a game with him! He let out a squeal of excitement and then rushed over to the card table they'd set up. He almost expected Dudley to protest, but his cousin didn't say a word. Instead, he just got up from the table, and then walked over to the couch, taking a bowl of assorted chocolates with him. Harry eagerly climbed into the chair his cousin and beamed at his uncle.

"Now, I know you are a very stupid child so I'll explain the rules to you slowly," Uncle Vernon told him.

Harry was too excited to feel hurt by his uncle's comment. He was just happy that for the first time ever, his uncle wanted to play with him! They loved him now! This was the best day of his life. He was finally accepted into the family, and they loved him. Nineteen eighty-six was going to be the best year of his life! Maybe he would even get late Christmas gifts. He began bouncing in his seat as his uncle showed him how to play.

* * *

It was close to midnight now. Harry had just spent the best the best evening in memory playing with both his aunt and uncle. They'd set up different games for both Dudley and Harry to play, but his cousin didn't have any interest in playing most of the games. Instead, it was Harry playing with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. He'd always wanted them to pay him some positive attention, and they finally were. While Dudley stuffed his mouth full of snacks, Harry was getting close to the two people who he thought would never love him. Now they did, and he'd won most of the games too!

"It's almost time," Uncle Vernon said. "Turn off the movie, Petunia and we'll put the countdown on the telly. Get ready boys!"

Dudley looked half asleep but he sat up quickly.

"Come here Harry," Uncle Vernon said. "You'll be on my lap for the countdown."

Harry screamed in excitement. Uncle Vernon never let him sit on his lap! He always wished he could share that same bond that Dudley and Uncle Vernon had. They would watch football together, or another program just a father and son should. Harry would be cleaning the living-room feeling jealous that he didn't have a father to do that with. Now Uncle Vernon wanted to be a real father to him. They would do more father and son things together. Maybe they'd watch football games together too, and maybe play together too. Harry found the game boring to watch since it was just people running around and kicking a ball around, but if it meant he could play more with Dudley and his uncle, he was all for it.

He ran over and climbed to sit on Uncle Vernon's lap.

"No boy, you're going to be laying over my lap," Uncle Vernon snapped at him.

"A spanking?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Why the ruddy hell would I ask you over here otherwise? You are such an idiot," Uncle Vernon said. "Now if you don't want a worse spanking, you'll do it now."

Feeling sad, Harry lay over his uncle's lap. He didn't understand. It was such a fun day and now he was getting spanked?

"It's almost time! Hurry up Petunia, the countdown is starting!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "Ten!"

As Uncle Vernon yelled that out, he slapped Harry's bottom hard. As he counted down, he slapped Harry's bottom hard. Dudley and Aunt Petunia were counting down as well, but they were standing up. The hardest slap came when they called out: 'One!' and then his uncle began slapping him even harder.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" His uncle yelled as he spanked Harry.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley were hugging and shouting. Harry didn't even scream even though his uncle was slapping him the hardest he ever had.

"Come on Diddy, bedtime now," Aunt Petunia said.

"This was the best New Years we've ever had," Uncle Vernon said and then shoved Harry to the floor.

"It really was," Aunt Petunia said. "We have to do it with the boys every year."

Harry stood up and tried hard not to cry though it was hard. He didn't think it was the best ever. It was the worst. His uncle grabbed him by the hair.

"Well? Aren't you going to thank me?" Uncle Vernon asked him. "I just gave you the best night of your life and you can't even thank me?"

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon," Harry said as he stared at the floor.

"You want me to do it again next year, right?" Uncle Vernon asked. "RIGHT!? ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW BOY OR YOU ARE GETTING A BEATING! YOU ARE THE MOST UNGRATEFUL BRAT EVER! YOU CAN'T EVEN THANK ME PROPERLY CAN YOU!?"

Harry began breathing fast feeling scared. He nodded quickly.

"I CAN'T RUDDY HEAR YOU! TELL ME HOW GRATEFUL YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm very grateful Uncle Vernon, thank you," Harry said. "Please do it again next year."

"That was sarcasm!" Uncle Vernon said angrily and he let out of Harry's hair and slapped him hard across the face. He did this twenty times.

He picked Harry up by the arm and began spinning really fast. While he spun, he let Harry go, who flew through the air and hit the telly.

"PETUNIA THE BOY JUST BROKE THE TELLY!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

He ran over and started kicking Harry as hard as he could. He began stomping on his hand and feet hard. He then picked it up and carried him to the cupboard.

"You're staying locked up in the cupboard for a month!" Uncle Vernon told him. "No school, no food, no water, or anything else! The day you come out, you'll do all the chores before you can eat or drink!"

Little did Uncle Vernon know was that it would be Harry's last night there.

* * *

A/N: Adding in this update for anyone else who is wondering. I just had two reviews asking if Harry will be rescued soon, and yes he will be. The abuse is hard to write about, even if it's in a spoof. I don't want to write too many abuse chapters about a little boy. It feels very wrong, and I have great respect for people who do write these stories seriously.


End file.
